Mirror of Souls
by xfirexfalconx
Summary: Shinjuu... Lover's suicide. And so beings Mirror of Souls, the sequal to In the Essence. Love, so recently found for Naraku and Kikyou, is destroyed. Will they be able to put the peices back together in a different life? M for theme, violence, language.
1. My Suicide

"Please...Kikyou...you can't..."

Naraku's choked, trembling voice was barely audible. Kikyou smiled, ever so faintly, her hand reaching up to lace with his. It was so cold...he let out a strangled sob, holding her to his chest. This couldn't be happening...it was only a month ago, This couldn't be happening...it was only a month ago that they had reconsiled...

"We knew...this would come someday, Nara-kun," she whispered, eyes glazing over. "When Urasue's spell would come undone..."

He shook his head, fighting back more tears. "Never so soon...Kikyou, you _can't _die..."

The miko's calm shook him. "I'm already dead..."

It felt as if someone had taken knives and slapped him across the face. His fault...this was his fault. Naraku's eyes looked up to the night sky. She had requested to come outside, so she could see the stars as she passed. How many nights had they spent under the moon, finally in one another's arms...? The tears finally won, and ran down his face. Not enough nights...not nearly enough.

Kanna, the only servant he had left, stood nearby. Her pit-black eyes seemed softened, and in one of her rare displays of emotion, sympathy was etched across her face. Naraku had given the young youkai her heart...and freedom...ages ago, but she had stayed out of loyalty. And, perhaps, love. He smiled at her, bitterly...he didn't see the knowing look Kikyou and her shared.

"The Shikon!" Naraku suddenly said, looking to his dying lover. "We...we have most of it. Perhaps...someway..." his voice trailed off as she shook her head.

Her hand stroked his cheek, and Kikyou gave him a gentle smile. "No matter what...protect the Shikon no Tama. Get the last of the shards...and send that bastard InuYasha to He--"

A coughing fit suddenly overcame her, and Naraku could only hold her as cracks rippled through her skin, a pale blue glow showing through. He tried to speak, to say the words he had never spoken...even to her.

"Kikyou...I..."

She looked up to him, breath coming in shallow gasps. "I know, dearest...I..."

A sudden flash of blue light cut off her words, and when Naraku blinked, his arms were empty. Only a thin line of sand covered the ground, swirled by the soft midnight breeze. She was gone. In his hand lay a shard...the Core Shard...her shard. He opened his other hand, gazing at the nearly complete Shikon Jewel. Suddenly...it lost it's meaning. A gleam of silver shone in the faint light.

He didn't see Kanna, rising from the ground to which she had fallen. He didn't see her eyes, the ever so faint glow of rich maple that tained them, nor how she had suddenly become taller...older. Kanna blinked, touching her hand to her chest.

"The soul merge...it worked," she murmured. "I didn't want to mention it in case it didn't...but...it did. Maybe now I..."

Naraku raised his katana, and thrust it through his body with a cry. The metal peirced his chest, and the heart which he had come to loath. The air rushed from his lungs; when he went to take another breath, no air came back in. Slowly, he crumpled to the ground, blood streaming from his mouth. Everything faded in a blur, but he felt arms around him.

"K-kanna..."

"Onigumo, you fool," her voice murmured, sorrow breaking her words.

He looked up at her, the last of his life slipping away. Kikyou's voice...and Kanna's...

"I...love you..." he whispered. The light in his eyes vanished, and tears stung her eyes as she gently laid his lifeless body on the ground.

Somehow, she couldn't find it in her to weep. As the soul in his gaze had died, so had hers...Her eyes fell onto the Shikon no Tama, and she picked it up in her hands. Shaking, she looked to Naraku's katana, and pulled it from his body. A familiar scent caught her attention, but only briefly.

"Miroku, I don't know why--Kanna? What the...dear hells..."

Looking over to InuYasha, she saw the stunned look in his eyes, and the eyes of his companions. Kagome sunk to the ground, staring at her, and the monk even shuddered...Miroku was gazing at his hand, glove removed.But it was InuYasha who moved, seeing the girl's transformation, and making a move to come to her side.

"Kikyou...Kanna...whoever you are now, what happened?"

"He thought I died," she said, and he stopped, hearing the flat tone in her voice. "He killed himself...more than you ever would have done, InuYasha."

He ran foreward as she drew her mirror, tossing it to the ground and smashing it with the Shikon Jewel, shattered the glass with a brilliant blue flash that blinded InuYasha and his group.

"NO!" he screamed.

She raised the bloodied katana.

"STOP THIS, KIKYOU!"

The girl smiled, but it was devoid of life. "I shall..." she said quietly, her eyes travelling to the body of her love. "Naraku...I will...always love you."

The katana plunged down, and the world turned to darkness.

* * *

And with much depression, so begins the sequel. :S Give the review faeries some work, okay? Lemme know what you think! 


	2. Dreams

**_-Modern Day, New York, NY, United States of America-_**

_Heart pounding. Dead...no, it couldn't be true. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to be together. Forever._

_"Kikyou..."_

Sitting up in her bed, the young girl rubbed her forehead with her thin hands, scrubbing the cold sweat from her eyes. Her long, raven-black hair fell across her face, hiding it from the darkness as silent tears mixed with the small beads of presperation. Taking a deep, shaking breath, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked to her private bathroom. Pale moonlight, though tinted with the haze of the breaking dawn, made her milky skin seem to glow as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked at her eyes. Devil eyes.

"_Kikyou..."_

The girl trembled, and looked out into the night through the large window of the condo, soft words coming from her lips.

"What am I...?"

---------------------------

_**-Modern Day, Devils Lake, ND, United States of America-**_

"O' Tunkasila Wakantanka

Ho naho tuwa mis tate el kin,

Niya tuwa ku wiconi makaowacaga kilyuha kin,

Naho mis. Mis cistila na hokesni.

Mis cin nita wasake na woksape.

Ayusta mis mani el hopa, na kagemita ista..."

Hanyewi breathed in the fresh air of morning, smiling to the small gathering of tribe members as the sun broke over the horizon. Ten of them, total, not including herself. The one who had chanted was her mother, and now the other members were watching Hanyewi, for they did not speak the Sioux language as well, and she was their translator.

"O, Great Spirit

Whose voice I hear in the winds,

And whose breath gives life to all the world,

Hear me.

I am small and weak.

I need your strength and wisdom!"

The gathering smiled at her, nodding and murmuring amongst one another as Hanyewi and her mother finished the prayer, and four of the others began to beat the sacred drums, all of them singing wordlessly an ancient tune. It was to welcome the dawn, to ask for protection and guidance. Something Hanyewi knew she needed, and desperately.

_"Onigumo...you fool..."_

She frowned, trying to keep up with the chanting and drumming. She was half Rom, and half Dakota Sioux. Decendant of various gypsy mystics and Native American shamans...ever since she was young, she had felt the powers of that inside her. Her gaze fell upon her sioux mother...tall, willowy, with almond-shaped eyes and dark skin. Hanyewi had lighter skin, but with the same body frame...though instead of the light hazel of her mother, she eyes were nearly pitch black, like her hair.

_"I will...always love you..."_

Suddenly, she felt pain slice through her stomach, and she stood from the circle and ran into the house. The dim light of sunrise illuminated the bathroom as she hung her head over the toilet, her guts and throat burning. After a while, she saw the shadow of her mother at the door. The woman pulled her daughter's hair back, and sighed.

"Something is coming, young-ancient one."

Hanyewi lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. "I know, mama. It follows me like a demon."

Her mother helped her stand, and ran a cool cloth over Hanyewi's face. "One of the elders saw it. A cloud of wasps, coming this way. Are you sure that you know not what is haunting you?"

"...I have dreams," Hanyewi said quietly. "Where I am me. But I am not."

Yamni stared at her daughter for a long time, before speaking. "Lifetimes, beyond this one...You know that the shaman Itaka said, when you were born, that you were the young ancient one. That is why I call you such. Already, you are a healer here, with the people and children. Is this any surprise to you?"

Her mother was right. Hanyewi stood, looking at the ground. But these dreams...that man...why now?

Why not, asked her inner voice. Why, not Kikyou?

"Besides, it's nearly mid-August. School starts soon," her mother suddenly said, getting the serious academic look on her face. "You better figure yourself out before then, because I don't want to see you fail just from trying to find yourself."

Her mother then flashed a smile, and went back outside to the drummer circle. Hanyewi sighed deeply, then looked into the mirror. She nearly fainted, but looked closer at the mirror. For a moment, there had been a face...a pair of eyes, searching...rubbing her face, Hanyewi walked outside.

Why not, indeed.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh...a mystery! How much does Hanyewi really know? And who is that girl in NYC? -gasp- Review and find out!


End file.
